Individuals routinely wear corrective lenses to accommodate for reduced vision acuity in consuming images and/or information rendered, for example, on digital displays provided, for example, in day-to-day electronic devices such as smartphones, smart watches, electronic readers, tablets, laptop computers and the like, but also provided as part of vehicular dashboard displays and entertainment systems, to name a few examples. The use of bifocals or progressive corrective lenses is also commonplace for individuals suffering from near and far sightedness.
The operating systems of current electronic devices having graphical displays offer certain “Accessibility” features built into the software of the device to attempt to provide users with reduced vision the ability to read and view content on the electronic device. Specifically, current accessibility options include the ability to invert images, increase the image size, adjust brightness and contrast settings, bold text, view the device display only in grey, and for those with legal blindness, the use of speech technology. These techniques focus on the limited ability of software to manipulate display images through conventional image manipulation, with limited success.
The use of 4D light field displays with lenslet arrays or parallax barriers to correct visual aberrations have since been proposed by Pamplona et al. (PAMPLONA, V., OLIVEIRA, M., ALIAGA, D., AND RASKAR, R.2012. “Tailored displays to compensate for visual aberrations.” ACM Trans. Graph. (SIGGRAPH) 31.). Unfortunately, conventional light field displays as used by Pamplona et al. are subject to a spatio-angular resolution trade-off; that is, an increased angular resolution decreases the spatial resolution. Hence, the viewer sees a sharp image but at the expense of a significantly lower resolution than that of the screen. To mitigate this effect, Huang et al. (see, HUANG, F.-C., AND BARSKY, B. 2011. A framework for aberration compensated displays. Tech. Rep. UCB/EECS-2011-162, University of California, Berkeley, December; and HUANG, F.-C., LANMAN, D., BARSKY, B. A., AND RASKAR, R. 2012. Correcting for optical aberrations using multi layer displays. ACM Trans. Graph. (SiGGRAPH Asia) 31, 6, 185:1-185:12) proposed the use of multilayer display designs together with prefiltering. The combination of prefiltering and these particular optical setups, however, significantly reduces the contrast of the resulting image.
Finally, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0042501 and Fu-Chung Huang, Gordon Wetzstein, Brian A. Barsky, and Ramesh Raskar. “Eyeglasses-free Display: Towards Correcting Visual Aberrations with Computational Light Field Displays”. ACM Transaction on Graphics, xx:0, August 2014, the entire contents of each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, the combination of viewer-adaptive pre-filtering with off-the-shelf parallax barriers has been proposed to increase contrast and resolution, at the expense however, of computation time and power.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art.